Five Nights at Clarence's 2
Five Nights at Clarence's 2(Also know as FNAC2) is a prequel to Five Nights at Clarence's. It takes place 10 years before the 1st game. Animatronics *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Belson *Golden Clarence *Percy *Dustin *Nathan *Chelsea *Breehn *Victor Randoff *Chad *Mary *Amy *Ms. Baker *Sumina *Shadow Thomas (Hallucination) Night 1 The animatronics active in this night are Clarence, Jeff and Sumo. The only thing you should worry about is Sumo. Night 2 Victor randoff, Belson and Percy become active on this night. Victor is pretty active. Night 3 Chelsea, Nathan Dustin, Amy and Chad become active this night. Night 4 Mary, Ms. Baker and Breehn become active. Ms. Baker is like the puppet. Victor is very active. Night 5 No new animatronics. Just all the old ones. Night 6 This night is very difficult. The new animatronic is a girl version of Sumo. Sumina (Mangle). night 7 This is the custom night were you choose the animatronics difficulty. Phone calls Night 1 (ringing) (ringing) Uh' hello hello? Is anybody there? So anyway hello Maxwell, welcome to your first day here. So just to tell you at night the Characters tend to roam AT night. Also if they find you they will not think of you as a human. They will think you're dangerous. We actually do not know why they are dangerous. Seriously No Clue. So here's the legal stuff. Now lemme read it. Let's see...... So we are not responsible for Injury or death. It is not our fault it's your fault. Also we have 3 animatronics active today. Clarence' Jeff and Sumo. Also watch out for sumo today. He is pretty fast. Also do not use the doors, Lights and Cameras for too long. You have limited power. So once it goes down. Your helpless. Alright? Anyway see you tomorrow also do not mess with the Vetal system. Ever. Good luck. (Hangs Up) Night 2 (ringing) (ringing) Hey Maxwell happy you made it. I told you you could make it through the night. Anyway you know those old animatronic models that looked creepy as S@#T. Yeah..... So anyway there will be 3 new animatronics today. There is Victor, Belson and Percy. Your main concern should be Victor. He is really fast. Watch out for that..... Also today you may possibly see the old models move. We do not know why the sometimes at night. Really, No Clue. We scrapped the old ones because they scared the kids. But the new models they like. Alright? Percy and Belson are not that bad. Anyway see you tomorrow. bzzzzzzzz (deep voice) Hello. Night 3 Hey bud any way. For some reason a animatronic snuck into my room. I hid under the desk. So what did he say to you? We want to know. Anyway there is a lot of new active animatronics. That's because last week the previous night guard has a mental break down and ripped them apart. The new ones are Chelsea, Nathan, Dustin, Amy and Chad are active. Chelsea likes being looked at unlike her old model. Nathan is the slowest animatronic. And Dustin can fit through lots of stuff because he is skinny. Amy is kind of wrecked. She looks destroyed. Kids keep on messing with her. She is really creepy. And then there is the heaviest and tallest Animatronic Chad. He is pretty fast. He's my favorite Animatronic. So yeah. Anyway Victor is very active, Anyway good Luck. Night 4 Happy you made it Max. Anyway you know that music box that does not really do much. Well now it does something. If you do not wind it up the Animatronic Ms. Baker will come out. Also the Clarence head does not work on him. Also the animatronic Mary is active tonight. She is the 2nd biggest animatronic. She can not fit in your room. So she destroys your cameras. Also Breehn is here too. Do not screw up. /201 Night 5 So hey man. So today a boy named Aidan Smith was killed by a animatronic named Chad. So the police are investigating. Also Chad will not be here today. We had to throw him out. So the FBI is searching the building. The animatronics today will be pretty active. Also yesterday a animatronic named Amy bit a kid in the head. It happened on 9/5/2014. So yeah. We may possibly close down. That's bad news. Also we may have to shut down. Also a man named Charles Simpson killed a crying boy named Timmy. So yeah he's in jail now. Yeah it's pretty bad. Anyway all the animatronics will be active. Well besides Chad. So chad is in the storage room. Also Clarence is very active today. So yeah. Were going to close soon. Anyway bye. Night 6 Hey hey hey...... So yesterday Chad was active for some unknown reason. We do not know at all. Also you're old friend Don..... Today's his day off. So my name is James McKinley. And Chad may possibly be active today so yeah. Amy is fixed now. So today Amy 3.0 will replace Amy 2.0 okay? Anyway Victor is very active today. We will close soon. Anyway good bye. Night 7 bzzzzzz What are you doing here were cl bzzzzzzzzzz Im sorry I got a b bzzzzzzzzz nection. bzzzzzzz Run bzzzzzzzzzz. Bye bzzzzzzzz. Hello hello. Thank god it's back to normal Good news we will be able to stay open as long as we Scrap Victor and Chad. Im sad we will scrap Victor. So we will stay open. Also our other option is closing this place down and making a safer version of this place. Also we get to bring Victor and Chad in the 2nd one. So we chose the 2nd one. Anyway bye. Humans *Maxwell Carter (Night guard) *Carl Simpson (Phone guy) *Daniel Wagner (Owner of Pizzeria) Hallucinations 1. Sometimes in the game over screen you will see the animatronic Victor Randoff ripping of his head which shows a corpse in it. 2. Sometimes a hallucantaion that shows Clarence crying blood will happen. 3. Sometimes Sumo has human eyes and says HELP US written in blood. Rooms Office: You stay here. Stage: Clarence, Sumo and Jeff start here. Reading area: At daytime this is were Breehn would read books to children. Backstage: Unknown. Repair room: This is where they store stuff. Arcade: Sumo goes through here. Prize room: You earn prizes here. Kitchen: This is were food is made. Dining area: Where you eat. Percy's Play Pen: Play area TV room: This is where people watch episodes of Clarence tv shows such as The Clarence Show. Lounge room: Only Employees are in loud in hear. Boy's Bathroom: Where male people go to the bathroom. Girl's bathroom: You know what it is. Left Hall: You know. Right hall: It's obvious. Minigames *KILLHIM - In this minigame you play as Sumo you then kill Jason Maverick. *BITEKILL - You play as a little boy. Chelsea bites off your frontal lobe. More........ DLC There is a DLC where you can put Justin in the game. There is a free roaming DLC. Sequel *There is a sequel called Five Nights At Clarence's 3: The Amusement Park. Gallery Animatronic_mode.png Category:FNAC Games Category:Video Games